Embarrasing Moments
by DarkLoverofRu12
Summary: One-shots of 1827 embarrasing moments!
1. Manga

**Hia everyone :3 I do not own the characters or Katekyo Hitman Reborn though I sooo which I did cause then it'd be like a yaoi harem but then Tsuna would have too soon choose between 2 guys those being Hibari or Belphegor maybe I should write that! Ahem anyways enjoy it plz :3**

-line-

Tsuna sighed as the teacher in a way bragged about his academic skills. Then that was when the door slammed open and the class went silent as Hibari walked in with a slight smirk. Seeing that face Tsuna quickly tried looking through his bag for something seeing he couldn't find it his face paled as well as heated up with a blush. "May I ask who's book this is?" Hibari questioned amusement clear in his voice as he held up a yaoi manga. All the people in the room saw and blushed all whispering to each other about who the girl it belonged to would be that's when they heard a quiet cough looking back as Tsuna slowly raised his hand. Slight gasps went through the class as Hibari looked ever so amused as he walked over to Tsuna's desk. "Oh? Who knew that it was yours?" Hibari teased with slight flirtation the class didn't quite catch. "K-Kyoya!" Tsuna shouted embarrassed and slightly angry that Hibari decided on now to flirt. The class whispered in surprise awaiting the skylarks punishment. "Hn? The herbivore is angry? That's rare." Hibari commented. The class and the teacher watched with surprise and curiosity for the pair. "Kyoya! Just give me the damn book!" Tsuna shouted. "Oh? and what do I get?" Hibari countered. Tsuna thought then pulled Hibari down by the collar and smashed their lips together both fighting for dominance which Hibari easily won muffling a moan that came from Tsuna. When the need for breathe was to great they pulled away only a thin string of saliva connecting them. "There happy?" Tsuna said slightly panting "hn" was his only reply as he was handed the yaoi manga before Hibari left the room then that was when Tsuna finally sat back down blushing at the scene they caused. "Juudaime/Tsuna! You switched personalities again!." Gokudera and Yamamoto said in sync. "I know...and I regret it..." Tsuna mumbled crossing his arms on his desk then hiding his face in them.

-line-

**Plz leave review and...whatever options there is or watever!**

_**Owari**_


	2. Video

Everyone in Namimori Middle had suddenly been called for and assembelly. "Tsuna what do you think this is about?" Yamamoto asked. "I don't." was what I simpy replied until...Reborn in his Reboyama costume walked onto the stage. "Today we are watching embarrasing moments recored all around the school!" Reborn announced making everyone groan. "But the only ones found were of Tsunayoshi Sawada and his friends." Reborn added. Making the Vongola nervous but everyone else sigh in relief."Most of the videos of Tsunayoshi are...yaoi fangirl material." He added once again making alot of the girls in the crowd squeal in delight. The first video started showing Hibari sitting at his desk doing paperwork but his face was slightly red and he seemed to be having a slight problem in keeping a straight face as he suddenly let out a slight moan just as Kuskabe walked in with more paper work. "Kyo-san!" He said setting the stack. "Are you alright? Your face is red!" Kuskabe said looking at him worriefly. "i'm fine" He said shooing him off jsut as his body shook and he groaned. "Tsuna!" Hibari growled through clenched teeth. when the shaking stopped he was slightly panting just then the camera changed view just a head of gravity-defying brown hair popped out from between Hibari's legs the corner of his mouth having a liquid running down from it down past his chin. At the sight of this the same person in the video was extremely red. "REEEEEEBBBOOOOOORRRRRRNNNN!" He shouted.

**_Owari_**


	3. Tennis Cafe

**Herro enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Tsuna gulped as the school cultural festival went in full swing the wind slightly ruffling the short tennis skirt he was wearing as his class decided on a Cafe and decided the theme should be Prince of Tennis and he got stuck as Sakuno(which is pretty accurate on personality mostly) serving no one had yet noticed it though but Hibari had sneaked in waiting for someone to serve him. "HIEEEEEE" A familiar brunette shrieked bringing attention to the pair as everyone saw who was in the cafe all freezing and watching what happens. "M-may I take your order Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked nervously. "Yeah I would like a *Tuna sandwiched on my bread covered in mayonnaise." Hibari replied suggestively making everyone flare red but mostly who it was aimed for."k-Kyoya n-now isn't the time we're in public!" Tsuna replied nervously. " In the "Winner Dates Me" Tournament, I'd say you're the number one seed."Hibari replied smirking now going for pick up lines the fit the Cafe theme. "K-Kyoya-" "Boy, are you a lob? Cause i'm going to smash you." the prefect interrupted now gaining more people to the crowd to watch the feared discipline community president hit on the useless dame-tsuna. "That was a pretty deep shot boy, but i'll be even deeper inside." He said before Tsuna could protest again with a fiery red face that rivaled G's red(pink Octopus) hair. "Babe, you played a good match, but you and me are a PERFECT match." He flirted again. "MOU KYOYA STOP IT WE"RE IN PUBLIC AT SCHOOL AND ITS EMBARRASSING!" "I we were playing tennis, I'd let you score all the points so i'll always be in "Love"".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>* He's bluntly saying IN PUBLIC AND OUT LOUD TOO that he wants Tsuna on his bed sandwiched under him covered in cum.<strong>

**Rate Review whatever do as ya like .3.**


End file.
